


Cat got your tongue?

by halfdecenthumanbeing



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, this was meant as shippy but like. pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdecenthumanbeing/pseuds/halfdecenthumanbeing
Summary: Catra and Glimmer share a weakness. Well, two, but Adora's away in a mission.





	Cat got your tongue?

Catra was sitting on a bench in the garden, bored out of her mind and counting the leaves from the plant in front of her when she heard someone approach from behind and lazily turned to look. The former force captain froze as she saw it was Glimmer, carrying two big plastic bags and almost dropping one when she made eye contact with the taller girl. After making sure her grip on the bag was firm, the pink haired human walked to the bench Catra was sitting in and dropped the bags there, stretching her arms after, still saying nothing which was more than fine with Catra. They might not be enemies anymore, but neither girl trusted the other no matter how excited Adora was to finally have her old and new best friends on the same side. Silence suited them better than forced small talk and fake smiles and pleasantries. The brunette was nodding to herself when something that fell from one of Glimmer's bags caught her eye: a can of cat food. She grabbed it and she felt her eye twitch as she held it in front of Glimmer, whose eyes had widened to a ridiculous size.

“If this is a joke, it's terrible for anyone's standards. And you're not even the first to make it.”

“That's not for you, or a joke-” the shorter girl had been waving her arms in denial when she stopped short, amused expression on her face. “Someone's given you cat food before?”

Catra just stared at Glimmer with her eyebrows raised until the human stopped smiling, then offered her the cat food again. “What's this for then?”

The pink haired girl huffed as she put the can back into the bag, then she stared at Catra for a few awkward moments before nodding to herself and smiling again. 

“What could cat food possible be for?” Glimmer grabbed one of the bags before Catra could answer, and nodded with her head towards the other. “You obviously have nothing better to do so grab that bag and come with me. Unless you prefer staring at plants.”

Catra grumbled under her breath but did as Glimmer said and followed her, resisting the urge to ask when they sneaked into the castle through a backdoor and secondary stairwells even when the others were closer. The human must've noticed anyways because she answered with a shrug and a “we're grounded, so I shouldn't have even gone out to get this. It's better if my mom doesn't see us”, which Catra accepted with a nod of her own. 

Queen Angela had been clear: they were not allowed to leave the castle and go on missions for two weeks. That was only seven days ago, another week yet to go by, and since Adora and some of the other princesses were on a recon mission, it seemed time would pass even slower. Catra wanted to be bitter about being grounded, but since the Queen punished her own daughter in the same way, she supposed she wouldn't get away with it. 

Lost on her own thoughts, Catra hadn't realized they had reached their destination until Glimmer opened a door and waved her in after dropping her bag on the ground. Going in after her, Catra looked around before turning to the princess. 

“If you did all this only to make me help you sneak groceries into your room-”

Catra interrupted herself as she heard a soft pat-pat-pat as three small kittens came through the door and started meowing up at Glimmer, who quickly kneeled and started petting them. When she looked up at Catra, the taller girl was struck by how pretty she looked in that moment: smiling widely, reddened cheeks and purring kitten in her arms. 

“Catra?” The brunette startled as she realized she had been staring and hoped Glimmer hadn't noticed, but by the weird look she was giving her, she definitely did. “I said you can come here too, they'd love to meet you.”

Carefully sitting cross-legged on the floor, Catra extended her hand for the kittens to sniff, but it wasn't necessary as the smallest one walked right to her lap and curled there, purring softly. Soon, another approached her and rubbed his head against her hand, demanding to be petted. There was a shuffling sound, but Catra was too focused on the cats to notice until she raised her head to tell Glimmer something and found her sitting in front of her, way closer than she had been before. She was smiling, at the kitten on her arms, at the ones Catra was playing with, and  _ at  _ her.

“This is Archer. Bow and I found them a few days ago and he decided it was appropriate.” Catra lifted her head to look at Glimmer, who was rubbing a spotted brown and grey cat's belly. “The black one demanding your pets is called Bat, because he tangled tangled himself  into a bag and it looked like he had wings.”

The taller girl barely repressed a snort at the names, and looked at the one already asleep on her lap. “What about this one?”

Just as she was asking, the kitten stirred awake and stretched on Catra's arm, who lifted her and booped her nose.

“To be decided. We couldn't agree on a name”, had Catra's attention not been on the kitten she would've seen how Glimmer's smile softened even more as she looked at her former enemy being so kind and soft with the small cat. “Why don't you give her a name?”

The brunette's ears perked up as she looked between the pink haired girl and the tiny brown kitten on her hands. She couldn't help but think how similar both their eyes were when Glimmer smiled like that. Warm and open and happy. Red burned Catra's cheeks as she decided on a name. “Sparkle. Her name will be Sparkle.”

Glimmer's mouth opened in a small o and Catra rushed to try and come up with an excuse. “Uh she has this glint in her eyes- a sparkle almost- it just seemed fitting.” The taller girl was now holding the kitten- Sparkle- in front of her as she rambled until the human took pity on her and stopped her by putting her hand on her knee. 

“It's a good name.” Both their cheeks were burning red, but neither acknowledged it as they pretends to give all their attention to the cats. They stayed like that for a while until Archer started meowing again and Glimmer got up. “Time to feed them. Wanna help?”

Catra quickly stood up, already nodding. “Of course! But why do you keep them hidden in your room?”

“We have a shelter, but they're renovating it and can't accept any more animals at the moment. But if my mother knew she might want to find them a different place to stay so I keep them here and look after them.”

The brunette didn't say anything as she prepared Sparkle's bowl as Glimmer was preparing Archer and Bat's, but once the kittens had eaten and were asleep she leaned towards the pink haired human. 

“You know, since your mother grounded us both, I have a little free time…” Catra wasn't looking directly at Glimmer, but could feel her stare and felt her face heat up. 

“Catra, do you want to help me take care of the cats and play with them?” The taller girl's ears perked up so quickly and she started nodding so fast, Glimmer had to cover her giggles with a cough. “Great! The small goblins already like you, so that's good.”

This time it was Glimmer's turn to stare as Catra smiled and rubbed the back of her hair. This afternoon was the most relaxed Glimmer had seen the other girl ever, but now she was smiling at her, not at the cats, and she was so close Glimmer could count the freckles that spread over her face and noticed her blue eye was the same color as the sky on a sunny day and the yellow one could rival Perfuma's sunflowers any day of the year. 

Smiling softly to herself, Glimmer decided maybe being grounded wasn't so bad. She tentatively put her hand on Catra's arm as she walked her out of the door to go prepare for dinner and explained all the trouble she and Bow went through to sneak the kittens into her room. By the end of the story, Catra's arm was around Glimmer's shoulders, both of them laughing as they entered the hall. They were so focused on each other they didn't even notice the surprised looks everyone gave them as they sat next to each other.


End file.
